


1859

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, ООС, групповой секс без подробностей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: ГокуХибы по заявкам и всяко-разное1.  низкорейтинговые драбблы по 18/592. Поэтическое состязание в кабинете Дисциплинарного Комитета3. Оптика. Ночной полет4. Проделки Ури5. Пустошь в конце тропы.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 6





	1. низкорейтинговые драбблы по 18/59

Животное лучше знает... 

Первой сдалась пожарная сигнализация.  
Она завыла.  
Впрочем, никто не бежал спасать имущество школы - школьные каникулы, как никак.  
Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета аккуратно вскрыл пластиковое окошко и нажал кнопку аварийной системы пожаротушения.  
Система автоматически залила пеной Хаято, сидящего прямо напротив секретного входа, расположенного в цокольном этаже средней школы Намимори.  
Тот как раз докуривал очередную сигарету, третью по счету.  
Время от времени подрывник развлекался поджиганием миниатюрных дымовых шашечек и кидал их так, чтобы стояла густая плотная дымовая завеса, точно под сигнальным датчиком.  
\- Забью до смерти, – угрожающе поставил его в известность Глава Дисциплинарного комитета. Причина, по которой подрывник был еще жив, пушистой тряпочкой болталась в протянутой к Урагану, руке.  
Его живое оружие опять каким-то образом сумело пробраться в штаб-квартиру Дисциплинарного комитета, и напиться до состояния блаженного неведения в чьих же руках оно сейчас висит…  
Либо животина, напротив, прекрасно знала к кому наведываться в гости, что и регулярно совершала в течение последнего месяца.  
Вопреки обычному обещанию выдрать негодную кошку за очередной побег и скомканной благодарности за то, что присмотрел за его животным, Ураган в этот раз принял хвостатую тварь молча, но не спешил уйти.  
\- Знаешь, говорят, что животные лучше разбираются в людях, - неловко выговорил он, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Хибари, - Хочу понять, чем же ты ей так понравился…  
Брюнет надменно хмыкнул и прищурил раскосые глаза.  
\- Входи.  
И помахал початой бутылкой сакэ.

Спалился. 

\- Скажи, ты ведь последним поменялся с собою взрослым, - в который раз задает один и тот же вопрос Гокудера Хибари, сидя на небольшом помосте за чашечкой традиционного зеленого чая. Сакэ здесь подается только для Ури. Хибари и Гокудера еще несовершеннолетние – и это закон.  
Облако Вонголы сосредоточенно подливает любимого напитка в блюдце кошки и недовольно хмыкает : Ураган настойчиво пытается выведать у того подробности его будущих воспоминаний.  
\- Ури тогда случайно забрела в твою комнату или она бывала там в будущем постоянно?  
Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета кидает быстрый взгляд на тонфа, лежащие как всегда неподалеку, наготове.  
Сегодня это травоядное производит слишком много шума, может быть принять своевременные меры?  
Ури, напившись и захмелев, уверенно трусит к закрытой двери, примостившейся сбоку.  
\- - Там еще ничего не построили, - недоуменно замечает Хаято и раздвинув ширму созерцает голые стены и сваленные неакуратной грудой строительные материалы.  
Кошка разочарованно обходит помещение по периметру и возвращается обратно, ища новое место для обустройства спального места.  
Хибари упорно молчит, созерцая пустую кошачью миску.  
Спалился.

Первая любовь.  
Хаято, НЗЖ и Х-файлы.

Первая любовь не забывается никогда.  
Этот факт может подтвердить любой совершавший безумные поступки из-за любви.  
\- Может передумаешь? – в последний раз задает один и тот же вопрос Десятый, не веря что его Правая рука покидает его из-за такой ерунды, но он непреклонен.  
\- Да, Десятый, я все обдумал. Пойду стану на учет, как несовершеннолетний преступник, может быть получу условный срок, затем учеба, стажировка – как раз успею погасить судимость…  
\- И все ради нее? – шепотом, ужасаясь перспективе начинать всю жизнь заново, с нуля, поражается Десятый.  
\- Да. Стану работать в отделе судмедэкспертизы… может в отделе баллистики, а может патологоанатомом, я еще не решил что позволит мне стать ближе к ней… Но я все сделаю, чтобы увидеться с ней, с Даной Скалли…  
Хибари ,выслушав этот бред только подозрительно усмехаясь хмыкает и проходит мимо.  
Через несколько дней Гокудеру ожидает свернутый в трубочку большой глянцевый плакат – метр на полтора.  
С автографом Джиллиан Андерсон. С надписью «Мать троих детей» и фотографией Марка Гриффитса.  
\- А она была моей первой любовью… - горестно вздыхает Хаято, запершись в туалетной кабинке средней школы Намимори. Здесь его точно никто не потревожит. Все на занятиях… Хибари на крыше…  
Настойчивый стук металлических тонфа в тонкую дверь туалета прерывает его мучительные страдания.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь так влюблялся?  
\- Моей первой любовью был детский сад при нашей школе, - хмыкает невозмутимый Хибари.  
Смеется?

28 июля 2012


	2. Поэтическое состязание в кабинете Дисциплинарного Комитета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На предпоследнем уроке Гокудере понадобилось выйти на минутку из класса. Впрочем, минутка растянулась сначала на пару минут, а затем – на целую четверть часа. Так что Ямамото пришлось собирать учебники Гокудеры в сумку и вместе с Десятым отправиться в спасательную экспедицию по розыску без вести пропавшего подрывника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Здесь я сидел и долго плакал, что мало ел, но много какал» (ПАПИЙОН НЕБР)  
> Кинг Стивен Эдвин  
> « Все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет. »  
> ла форчела - вилка ( столовый прибор )  
> строки из Баллады о поэтическом состязании(1) в Блуа и Баллады примет(2) Ф.Вийона  
> Гамлет, принц датский У.Шекспир

На предпоследнем уроке Гокудере понадобилось выйти на минутку из класса. Впрочем, минутка растянулась сначала на пару минут, а затем – на целую четверть часа. Так что Ямамото пришлось собирать учебники Гокудеры в сумку и вместе с Десятым отправиться в спасательную экспедицию по розыску без вести пропавшего подрывника.  
\- Странно, в туалете его нет… - Такеши заглянул во все свободные кабинки, дождался когда из последней выскочил, торопясь на следующий урок одноклассник, но Гокудеры и здесь не оказалось.  
\- Может посмотреть в медицинском кабинете? – предложил Джудайме и они отправились к кабинету доктора Шамала.  
Впрочем, в медпункте не оказалось ни Хранителя Урагана, на самого врача, а на запертой двери висела записка, написанная жутким неразборчивым почерком, скорее всего на итальянском.  
\- Ушел за дезинфицирующими материалами, - с ходу перевел проходивший мимо преподаватель английского языка, сильно напоминавший Десятого Босса Каваллоне в модных очках и профессорском жилете с галстуком, вместо обычного раздолбайского прикида гопника с американского хайвея.  
\- Пошел за спиртом, - упростил перевод до уровня учеников японской средней школы Дино и отправился дальше, на поиски кабинета Главы Дисциплинарного комитета.  
«Возможно схемы коридоров в Намимори тоже меняются, как во дворце Лас Ночес» - философствовал итальянец ничуть не смущаясь тем, что он никак не может запомнить дорогу в кабинет Кеи.  
Возможно так оно и было.  
В кабинете главы Дисциплинарного Комитета в это время находился Гокудера Хаято. Он не был пленен в неравной схватке, также как и не был подвергнут дисциплинарному наказанию. Подрывник сидел за письменным столом самого Хибари и перед ним стояла тарелка с еще горячей лапшой над которой курились струйки горячего пара, словно над горячими источниками–онсен в Йокогаме.

Сам Кея стоял у окна, заложив руки за спину, словно какой-нибудь штандартенфюрер и назидательным тоном внушал:  
\- Ешь, или мне придется кормить тебя насильно…  
При этом он жутко походил на охранника Орихимэ, Улькиорру, но это его ни в коей мере не заботило: мусор он и есть мусор, пусть и не травоядный.  
Сам подрывник сокрушался о том, что беда не приходит одна – сначала его скрутило до тошноты прямо на уроке, затем он десять минут блевал в туалете, затем он вырубился и на него наткнулся один из членов Дисциплинарного комитета. Видимо, лежать без сознания в туалете школы Намимори было запрещено, поэтому он был доставлен в кабинет самого Хибари.  
\- Что ты делал во время занятий в общественном месте? – тоном не предвещавшим ничего хорошего, спросил Хибари.  
-Уснул, - неудачно сострил Гокудера. – Срал, ходил по большому, испражнялся…  
Храбрости ему сегодня было не занимать.  
Видимо с чувством юмора у Хибари было не в порядке, попросту оно отсутствовало с самого момента зачатия будущего ГДК, так что тот только вопросительно вскинул бровь и приготовился услышать более подробные детали данного происшествия, ибо сон в помещении, предназначенном для отправления естественных физиологических нужд учащихся, явно не вписывался в концепцию мировоззрения Хранителя Облака.  
\- Так долго? – тоном полицейского инспектора и одновременно офицера гестапо сухо осведомился Хибари.  
\- Да тошнило меня, видимо суши несвежее попалось, - выдал более-менее приемлимую версию Гокудера. И добавил типичный образчик сортирного юмора – Я долго здесь сидел и плакал, что мало ел и много …  
Последнее слово он все-таки решил не произносить вслух, чтобы не раздражать Главу ДК еще больше.  
Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета внимательно осмотрел тощую фигуру подрывника и видимо сделал буквальные выводы. Так перед Гокудерой появилась порция горячей лапши, и заманчивая перспектива персонального общения с самим Хибари, решившим взять над одним из учеников средней школы Намимори личное шефство. Во всяком случае, пока не подыщется другая более подходящая кандидатура опекуна над беспризорником-итальянцем.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - возражал Гокудера, - Это фигуральное выражение, поэтическая метафора, из разряда шуток «ниже пояса»…  
Ответом был многозначительный взгляд на тонфа, лежащие на краю стола. Гокудера вздохнул и взялся за палочки для еды.  
\- Можно мне в следующий раз спагетти и «ла forcella»? – не выдержал серьезности происходящего момента Хаято.  
Впрочем, правильно истолковав презрительное молчание Кеи, он решил более не искушать судьбу и заткнуться на время пребывания в этом кабинете.  
\- А теперь объясни мне смысл поэтического состязания в Блуа, - выдал по окончании Гокудериной трапезы Хибари. – Как можно одновременно «знать все, и ничего не знать» ?(1)  
С минуту Гокудера ошарашенно смотрел на Главу Дисциплинарного Комитета, бесстрастно цитирующего знаменитую балладу Франсуа Вийона, а затем осторожно произнес:  
\- Для средневековой поэзии, в частности для стихов Вийона, характерна пародийная ироничность…  
Подрывник говорил еще много всего, даже продекламировал несколько строф по-французски, у него было одухотворенное лицо и немного припухшие бледные губы…  
«От жажды умираю над ручьем (1)…» - склонился над его лицом Хибари. Было жарко и душно. У него пересохло во рту, и никак невозможно было удовлетворить эту жажду.  
Видимо француз был хорошим психологом - «Я знаю все, но только не себя».(2)

...

\- Кея, наконец-то я нашел твой кабинет! - воскликнул Каваллоне,стоя в дверях.  
"Бить или не бить?" - успел подумать Хибари.

12 октября 2012


	3. Оптика. Ночной полет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> наука о зрительных восприятиях,  
> Очки, самый распространённый из оптических приборов, предназначенный для улучшения человеческого зрения и помощи ему при оптических несовершенствах глаза (корригирующие О.) либо для защиты глаз от различных вредных воздействий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> есть оф.арт, где Хибари в кожаной куртке и мотоциклетных очках. Хатимаки - белая повязка у смертников-камикадзе, в 10-летнем будущем Лал купалась в каком-то озере недалеко от Намимори? Лайла Турней - куратор Декстера в обществе Анонимных алкоголиков. Битва при Иводзиме, Перл-Харбор -сражения, где широко использовались камикадзе.

Оптика

Хаято нравились очки. Нравилось, как они меняли облик людей, которых ты вроде бы уже давно изучил: его сестрица надевая защитные очки, напоминающие ему очки сталевара, преображалась в сумасшедшую художницу по металлу из сериала про Декстера, сам он с их помощью мгновенно превращался из антисоциального элемента в чудаковатого профессора Брауна из фильма «Назад в будущее»; Дробящего Мустанга очки делали опаснее – он походил на коварных соблазнителей из каких-нибудь аниме «Кизуна» и «Лавлесс», а Хибари… Хибари в своей черной кожаной куртке и защитных очках, стилизованных под очки авиаторов 30-х годов походил на японских летчиков-камикадзе, атакующими в водах Тихого океана американские авианосцы.  
То, что само наименование этих самоубийц перекликалось с его «родной» стихией, рождало неясный трепет где-то на задворках сознания: прекрасная смерть в полете, смерть на несущихся крыльях ветра.  
«Как же все-таки хлопотно с этим чересчур эрудированным травоядным», - размышляет на досуге, после всех неотложных школьных дел Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета.  
После сумбурного объяснения с потенциальным самоубийцей Гокудерой, Хибари даже решает посоветоваться с бывшим своим наставником.  
Когда-то они чуть было не стали любовниками, и поговаривали, что между собой эти итальянцы очень близки...  
Каваллоне предлагает всем троим посетить какую-нибудь китайскую оперу.  
Видимо, учитывая музыкальную одаренность Хаято.  
Хибари еле заметно дергая уголком рта, "только шестичасового заунывного пения ему не хватало".  
Хибари почему-то уверен, что Гокудера предпочел бы скорее Вагнера, но не уверен, что вкусы и взгляды всех троих опять сколько нибудь пересекутся.  
"Говори, что знаешь, делай, что обязан и будь что будет!”.  
Хибари решает и на этот раз сделать все по-своему, как считает нужным.

Ночной полет

«Если мчаться по ночному шоссе со скоростью 120 км/ч можно когда-нибудь взлететь», - думает Хаято, сидя за спиной Хибари. Сбросив скорость примерно до 70-ти, Хибари гасит всю подсветку и, выключив радиоприемник, минут десять дает напарнику почувствовать остроту ощущений, балансируя на грани реальной и воображаемой угрозы смерти.  
Полет во тьме.  
«Хочешь еще умереть?» - задает вопрос Кея, когда они выезжают к широкой полосе какого-то озера. Хаято неопределенно покачивает головой и устало приваливается к мотоциклу с другой стороны.  
Вечером они смотрят на ДВД фильм про юного Че Гевару, путешествующего с другом по всей Латинской Америке. Сначала Хаято что-то пишет в своем дневнике, а затем, сняв очки, подбирает какую-то музыку на гитаре. Хибари неожиданно берет очки Хаято и несколько минут пытается взглянуть на окружающий мир его глазами. Сначала очертания предметов становятся предельно четкими, режущими, а затем все расплывается в белесом тумане.  
Хибари смотрит на Гокудеру, пытаясь через «волшебные стекла» отыскать нечто сокрытое в уже хорошо изученном облике, ничего не находит такого, выдающегося.  
Что ж, выходит нет на свете линз, помогающих видеть людей в другом свете,выходит все дело в твоей собственной голове?  
Кея заглядывает в стекла еще раз и Гокудера растворяется в чересчур расплывчатом отражении. Гокудера с ним и его уже нет, тот незнакомый печальный подросток, что рядом – совсем не Гокудера.  
Вот она магия превращений. Жизнь между двумя острыми гранями – миром острых углов и сглаженных линий, реальность и самообман. Оптика, черт бы ее побрал, как сказал бы Хаято. Наука о зрительных восприятиях. А как воспринимаю мир я?

23 сентября 2012


	4. Проделки Ури

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор заявки: Ksander LoH  
> Создана: 5 июня 2012, 14:41
> 
> Желаемые характеристики будущего фанфика:  
> Фэндом: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
> Персонажи: Гокудера, Ури  
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Флафф, Hurt/comfort  
> Рейтинг: PG-13, R или NC-17
> 
> Описание идеи:  
> Наше время, после десятилетней арки. Ури умеет ненадолго превращаться в своего хозяина (желательно в TYL версию) и подстраивает ему всякие мелкие пакости. Гокудера об этой способности не знает. Очередная пакость обернулась серьезными неприятностями для Гоку. Ури расскаивается и идет извинятся перед Хаято.Что дальше происходит между ними-по желанию автора, но хотелось бы что-нибудь рейтинговое

Часть 1  
Никто не знал этого , кроме самого хозяина и теперь уже - его любовника, но Ури умел ненадолго превращаться в Гокудеру. Минут на двадцать, от силы на пол-часа, но на спонтанное обладание великолепным телом Главы Дисциплинарного Комитета этих минут хватило.  
Ури довольно заурчал, вспоминая, как дрогнули никогда не меняющие своего презрительного выражения аметистовые глаза, почуяв что-то необычное в облике своего любимого травоядного…  
Ури копировал не только внешность Хаято, но и его голос, при желании – некоторые его манеры и общие привычки, но вот характером он явно превосходил своего владельца – сегодня он наконец-то взял верх над Хранителем Облака, позволив один-единственный раз побыть Хибари снизу…  
Что поделаешь, животные инстинкты у анималистических коробочек никто еще не отменял, а представителям семейства кошачьих свойственно устраивать поединки за доминирование, единственный момент, нехарактерный для животного мира – это спаривание между двумя самцами…Но некоторые привычки и тайные желания своего хозяина Ураганный леопард вполне разделял и одобрял.  
Гокудера еще ничего не подозревал о сексуальном эксперименте своего питомца , но зная характер Хибари, в блаженном неведении ему предстояло пребывать очень недолго.  
«Пойду-ка я подлижусь к Хозяину Хиберда, » - подумала про себя предусмотрительная кошка, - «Глупый хозяин до сих пор не может поладить с этим любителем животных, вечно приходится все брать на себя»

Часть 2  
Как все закончилось.  
рейтинг - R, слэш, групповой секс, стеб

То, что между Хранителями Облака и Урагана что-то произошло, было видно невооруженным глазом каждому обывателю, мало-мальски знакомому с обоими представителями Вонголы.  
В присутствии подчиненных и остальных членов семьи они держались подчеркнуто официально и отстраненно. Мнения окружающих разделились: часть хранителей считала, что оставлять их наедине чревато самыми печальными последствиями, другая – что внезапный тет-а-тет поспособствует их скорейшему примирению.  
Гиперинтуиция Вонголы насчет таких взаимоотношений молчала.  
Тсуна честно пытался держать обоих хранителей в поле зрения и даже пробовал развести их по разным концам города, поручая самые неожиданные и отнюдь не самые необходимые задания, однако неизбежно приближался вечер и конец официального рабочего дня; все, что можно было предпринять – было предпринято, оставалось ждать последствий выяснения отношений между этими двумя Хранителями.  
\- Как ты объяснишь произошедшее вчера, травоядное? – со зловещими интонациями профессионального палача задал вопрос Хибари.  
Объяснение происходило на съемной квартире Хранителя Урагана, ибо виновной стороной и нарушителем их семейных традиций являлся все-таки Гокудера, к тому же Кея предусмотрительно решил нанести своему любовнику не только физические увечья, но и ударить по финансовой стороне вопроса, нанеся максимальный материальный ущерб, наказав, таким образом, Гокудеру по полной программе.  
\- Знаешь, Кея, нас все-таки больше, - раздался над ухом разгневанного Главы Дисциплинарного Комитета чей-то вкрадчивый голос. Гокудера, стоящий перед Хибари отбросил не понадобившийся динамит, в то время как Гокудера, подошедший сзади, обхватил Хибари руками, прижимая к своему разгоряченному телу. Все-таки температура кошачьих немного выше обычной температуры человека… Гокудера первый - с запахом сигаретного дыма, уже нетерпеливо раздевал Кею и раздевался сам…  
Гокудер было действительно много: один Гокудера Хаято вжимался тощей грудной клеткой в ребра Хибари, в то время как другой – целовал его шею и плечи, обнимая сзади; Хибари был в Гокудере и, одновременно Гокудера двигался в нем…  
Необычные ощущения вырывали любовников за грани реальности, и, в какой-то момент они ощутили присутствие еще одного Хаято, несомненно, являющегося плодом массовой галлюцинации… либо чьей-то наведенной грамотной иллюзией.  
Впрочем, несмотря на сотрясающий тело оргазм, глаза Гокудеры № 3, присоединившегося позже , вопреки закравшемуся подозрению, оставались одинакового цвета.  
Некоторое время все двигались в едином завораживающем ритме, пока не схлынуло наваждение: Гокудера, соскользнувший с члена Хибари, превратился в маленький пушистый комок, а Гокудера , ласкавший до этого промежность Хаято, бывшего в Кее и целовавшегося с Хибари, оказался значительно выше их по росту, к тому же волосы у него заметно потемнели, таким образом методом исключения остался один-единственный настоящий Хаято, который сейчас безраздельно властвовал над своим партнером…  
Когда все утомились и отдышались, Хаято задал Гокудере № 3, интересующий его еще с первой перемены позиций и расположения друг в друге, вопрос:  
\- Почему у тебя глаза одинакового цвета?  
\- Цветные линзы, - отмахнулся Мукуро , подхватывая подрывника под колено и задирая его левую ногу повыше, - Наш малыш послал меня проверить, не поубивали ли вы друг друга… Кстати, он также вызвал на подмогу Каваллоне…  
\- Только не Мустанг… - вырвалось одновременно у Хибари и Хаято, где-то в прихожей послышались итальянские ругательства и звук падающего в обморок, тела...  
\- Продолжим? – ухмыльнулся иллюзионист, принимая на этот раз облик Хибари…  
Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета только хмыкнул, разводя бедра Гокудеры шире.  
Все-таки, два Хибари, посягающие одновременно на задницу единственного подрывника – это уже перебор.  
\- Проклятая кошка, скорее тащи сюда Мустанга!

26 июня 2012


	5. Пустошь в конце тропы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> философия, ангст, цитирование Стивена Кинга  
> Гокудера, Занзас, Хибари. философия мира Темной башни С.Кинга

Мелкие травоядные веселились, как будто победа над Шахматноголовым и есть разрешение всех мировых проблем. Их не заботило то, что, как правило, глобальные перестановки сил влекут новый передел власти, и, как следствие, после триумфальной победы Альянсу семей грозит новый виток войны, уже внутриусобной: семьи будут подсчитывать понесенные потери и требовать своей доли в соответствии с внесенной лептой в сражении с Вендиче и Бермудой.   
Даже Каваллоне затесавшись в толпе шумных вонголят, счастливо улыбался, почти позабыв про своего ученика.  
Хибари презрительно хмыкнув, отвернул лицо от этой жизнерадостной картины, вопиюще жизнерадостной, словно последние кадры голливудской мелодрамы.  
Джессо, Джиглио Неро, конечно же Шимон…   
Да и Вария, все поддались всеобщему безумию, захватившему всех присутствующих. Громкий успех в почти безнадежной битве вскружил голову не только начинающим мафиози, но и более опытным бойцам.   
Только члены команды Кокуе чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке и держались несколько обособленно, что ж, эти знают какова цена мимолетного успеха и каковы последствия быстрообразующихся и столь же быстро распадающихся, когда общий враг побежден, мафиозных союзов и альянсов.   
Сам синеволосый иллюзионист куда-то запропастился, зато, внимание Хибари привлек Босс Варии, восседающий где-то в углу огромного помещения, заполненного сейчас до отказа веселящимися людьми.  
Глаза у Занзаса - словно тлеющие угли костра или жерла уснувшего вулкана, встретились с обжигающе холодными сизо-стальными глазами Хибари.  
Вариец тяжело ухмыльнулся, глава Дисциплинарного Комитета ответил пристальным взглядом и дернул уголком рта. Сила почтила силу и будущие противники разошлись миром, пока.  
Из сутолоки смеющихся и хохочущих людей вывернулся подрывник. Отряхнул с праздничного костюма какой-то серпантин и, облегченно выдохнув, отошел в сторону, словно разъединился с докучливым абонентом.  
С его лица медленно сползала уже привычная восторженная маска шута , сменившаяся тяжелой улыбкой усталого волонтера, ухаживающего в хосписе за умирающими пациентами.  
Где-то, среди близких ему друзей – Козатто-младшего, бейсболиста и Сасагавы, слышался тонкий слегка подрагивающий от волнения, голос Десятого. В таком круговороте лиц Хаято не обязательно сохранять имидж предупредительной Правой руки, Гокудера обернулся, ища относительно незаметное место, где можно было бы закурить.  
Заметил высокую фигуру Занзаса, который сидел в своем углу, словно Бродяжник в придорожном трактире, не желающий раскрывать свою истинную сущность раньше положенного времени. Поймал тяжелый взгляд затуманенных алкоголем красных глаз и подошел ближе.  
\- Они все забыли… забыли лицо своего врага, - проговорил Гокудера, кивнув в сторону празднующей толпы. – Веселятся, словно победили саму смерть, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
\- А ты ее видел? – Усмехнулся Занзас, переведя взгляд с мысков своих парадных ботинок на серьезное, неулыбающееся лицо Гокудеры. Тот ответил не сразу, заблудившись в темном лабиринте своих воспоминаний, затем взглянул прямо в полыхающие огнем зрачки Занзаса:  
\- Смерть? Мы оба ступили когда-то на последнюю тропу. Мы и сейчас стоим одной ногой на пустоши в конце этой дороги…  
Босс Варии тщательно обдумал его слова, потом кивнул, и этим словам и своим мыслям:  
\- Может статься, мы одновременно ступим на эту Пустошь.  
Стрелок из лука сложил пальцы правой руки, изображая пистолет, и нацелил его на Занзаса, затем, поднял воображаемый пистолет вертикально и выпустил сигаретный дым …  
А затем вновь нацепил маску холодного безразличия и вернулся к своей роли телохранителя Десятого Босса Вонголы.

01 августа 2012


End file.
